Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange '''(née '''Black), also known as Bella, is the true secondary antagonist of the Harry Potter ''franchise, starting from ''Order of the Phoenix. She is a pure-blood witch and a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort. She is portayed by Helena Bonham Carter. Appearance Bellatrix was described as beautiful in the pensieve, with sleek (straight), thick, shining black hair. She was tall and proud. After Azkaban, Bellatrix was still beautiful, but hollowed out. History Bellatrix Lestrange was born to Cygnus and Druella Black in 1951. After graduating from Hogwarts, she became one of Voldemort's most important, and possibly most sadistic, followers, known as the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was one of the few females in the group, and was the wife of Rodolphus Lestrange. She, along with her husband, was imprisoned in the wizard prison Azkaban after torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity using the Cruciatus Curse, her specialty spell. Plot In the films, much like in book, Bellatrix serves as the secondary antagonist in Order of the Phoenix and assumes the role of the tertiary antagonist of Half-Blood Prince, ''the technical main antagonist of ''Deathly Hallows Part 1 ''(with Voldemort as the Bigger Bad main antagonist) and the secondary antagonist of the Deathly Hallows Part 2. She is also the secondary antagonist in the series overall due to her being Voldemort's most loyal, evil, violent supporter. Her role is expanded a bit in the films, although she does not appear in the trial scene in ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, with Karkaroff testifying against Barty Crouch Jr., the only Death Eater equal to Bellatrix in insanity and loyalty to Voldemort, who took part in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix was the main torturer, as mentioned by Neville. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix was broken out of Azkaban by Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters, along with Antonin Dolohov and many other Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy later led the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries to take the Prophecy from Harry when Voldemort tricked him into retrieving it. Eventually, Sirius arrived with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and he and Harry defeated Lucius and Dolohov. Bellatrix then killed Sirius with the Avada Kedavra curse, blast him into the archway and disappeared. An enraged Harry attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, but was unable to perform the spell correctly as, according to Voldemort, he had to "mean it." When Albus Dumbledore arrived to duel Voldemort, Bellatrix escaped through the fireplace. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa Malfoy had Severus Snape make the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco Malfoy and kill Dumbledore should Draco fail to do so. She also burned down the Burrow at one point, although it was later rebuilt afterward. After Snape killed Dumbledore, Bellatrix attacked Hogwart's Great Hall and Hagrid's hut, setting it on fire despite it being made of stone.﻿ In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1, Bellatrix wanted to kill Harry, but Voldemort said that he must be the one to kill him. At some point before his death, knowing that Voldemort wished to possess the belongings of the four founders of Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave a fake Sword of Gryffindor to Snape, who gave it to Voldemort, who entrusted it to Bellatrix, who kept it in her high-security vault at the wizards' bank Gringotts. When Snatchers, led by Scabior, took Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix saw the Sword of Gryffindor and thought that Harry had broken into her vault. Furious that the Sword of Gryffinor are in the trio's hands, she stunned whole snatchers present, and planned to kill them later. Bellatrix proceeded to tortured Hermione for information. The wrathful witch carving the word "Mudblood" into her arm. Then she questioned Griphook about the sword and decided to kill Hermione; however, Ron disarmed her before she could. Later, Dobby sent a chandelier crashing down toward Bellatrix just as she uses her dark mark to summon Voldemort, who avoided it, and as Dobby disapparated with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook, Bellatrix threw her knife at him, killing him. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Hermione later disguised herself as Bellatrix to get into her vault in Gringotts, which was guarded by a dragon; Bellatrix never knew of this. It is presumed that Bellatrix was the one who killed Tonks as in the book, since Tonks's death is never shown on-screen. During the final battle, she tries to cast a Killing Curse on Ginny, but fails and only enticing Molly Weasley's fury. Molly fights Bellatrix in a rage, and in the end, Molly emerges victorious. Bellatrix never thought that Molly would defeat and kill her and avenging Sirius, Tonks and Dobby also the muggles she had killed. In book version, this ultimately infuriated Voldemort to the point where he began to focuse his rage on Molly until Harry, whom revealed that has feign dead all along, came to interfere. Villainous Acts # She has said to have performed the Cruciatus Curse on many Aurors for Voldemort, the named ones are Frank and Alice Longbottom who she drove to insanity. # Murdered her cousin, Sirius Black, with the Avada Kedavra curse, the preceded to proudly boast "I killed Sirius Black" to Harry Potter. # She was one of the main Death Eaters who attacked the Weasley's and burnt down their home, The Burrow. # Tortured Hermione Granger when she was convinced they had stolen the Horcrux from her vault in Gringotts by brutally, sadistically carving the world "Mudblood" onto her arm. # Killed Dobby the elf by using a dagger, when he teleports Harry and his friends away from Malfoy Manor. Trivia *During the filming of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Helena Bonham Carter also filmed The King's Speech. She was glad about this because at those moments, she could spare her voice and didn't have to scream all day. *Bellatrix's death was the last scene that Helena Bonham Carter filmed for Harry Potter. *Bellatrix was also released in many Lego Harry Potter sets as a Lego minifigure. *In movie, Bellatrix's last battle against Molly until her death and moments where she corners Ginny was depicted very different, though in both cases, she starts off corners Ginny with Killing Curse: **In the movie, Ginny was cornered after using a shield charm (which it's provided protection amplified by Harry's sacrifical protection that he put on every single one of his allies in Hogwarts whilst let himself killed by Voldemort's Killing Curse in order to destroy Horcrux inside his body) that powerful enough to dissipates Bellatrix's Killing Curse blast before it hit her, but severely weaken her from continuing the battle that prompt Molly to took over the fight so Ginny could recover. In the book, Ginny was cornered along with Hermione and Luna Lovegood and survived the Killing Curse simply by avoid it an inch. **Bellatrix's battle was more intense in the book, as the book describes ground below them cracks and hotter, shows that spells that they used to attack each other are more destructive than in the movie. Bellatrix even mocks Molly over Fred's death, which was her very fatal mistake due to being overestimate her opponent. **Bellatrix's death was different, as while in the movie her body shown destroyed after being petrified by Molly, whom later blasted and fell into pieces, her body was remain intact instead in the book as Molly merely blast her in the chest with a curse that presumably damage her heart, causes her death with a frozen smile (much like The Joker's death in Batman: Arkham City). *Bellatrix is very similar to Harley Quinn. They're both devoted, mentally unhinged women who have absolute devotion to their bosses (Voldemort and Joker), who are the archenemies of the protagonists (Harry Potter and Batman). However, neither of their bosses return this affection, even using physical violence against them. Unlike Harley however, Voldemort does deeply trusts and care with Bellatrix (particulary in book version where he saved her at the conclusion of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries) to some degree, but given that Voldemort was incapable to feel love, their relationships won't be able to improved further like Bellatrix wanted. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Sadists Category:Family Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:In love villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Outright Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Spouses Category:Lustful Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Hegemony Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Lego Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Enforcer Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Supremacists